Choi Ji Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 최지우 / Choi Ji Woothumb|278px|30 de Marzo del 2012 *'Nombre verdadero:' 최미향 / Choi Mi Hyang *'Nombre chino:' 崔智友 / Cui Zhi You *'Apodo:' Tokkaengi (pequeño conejo) / Princess Hayllu *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11 - Junio - 1975 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 55 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia: ' CJW Company Biografía Conocida por sus papeles en Stairway to Heaven y Winter Sonata, ha logrado ser una de las actrices mas populares tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, en paises extranjeros como Japón goza de una gran popularidad y es considerada la princesa del Drama Coreano (en Japón) y es llamada por sus fans de esa región como "Ji Woo Himme" que quiere decir en japones princesa Ji Woo. En el 2011 esta actriz formó parte de dos episodios del Variety Show de la KBS 2D1N donde se pudo ver a una Ji Woo diferente a la que se habia visto anteriormente en sus drama esto debido a que mostro una faceta alegre y divertida muy por el contrario de sus personajes anteriores.En 2011 regresa a los dramas luego de una ausencia de casi tres años, siendo Can't Lose el drama que marca su regreso, que a diferencia de sus trabajos pasado este se inclina mas por la comedia. Dramas *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011, cameo) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Air City (MBC, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *101st Proposal (2004) *Full House (KBS2, 2004, cameo) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Message (SBS, 1999) *In Search of Love (KBS2, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Happiness is in Our Heart (SBS, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996, cameo) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Only Love (MBC, 1996) *Happiness (MBC, 1995) *War And Love (MBC, 1995) Teatro *To be or not To be (1996) Películas *Actresse (2009) *Now and Forever (2006) *Shadowless Sword (2005) cameo *Everybody has secrets (2004) *The Romantic President / President Who Play the Piano (2002) *Nowhere To Hide (1999) *First Kiss / Shall We Kiss (1998) *Hallelujah (1997) cameo *The Hole / The Snare / Olgami (1997) *The Adventure of Mrs. Park (1996) Anuncios Publicitarios *Refrigerator *Cream Evas 1 *Cream Evas 2 *Lotte 1 *Lotte 2 *Lotte Crunky *Happy Tree 1 *Happy Tree 2 *Happy Tree 3 *Vana 1 *Vana 2 *Dior CF Marking *Shiseido CM *Super AD(崔智友韩束超能广告) *DOVE *Lotte Duty Free (2011) *Commercial International Call *LG with Bae Yong Joon *Nadri(崔智友粉饼广告) Premios *'2009 36th Inspiring Nigth in Korea': President Award *'2006 Premio a la Actriz más bella actuación de todos los tiempos. (Seoul)' *'2005 Korean Movie Association:' Mención especial *'2005 41th BaekSang Award:' Mención especial *'2004 40th BaekSang Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (TV Part) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Mejor Actriz por (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Acting Award:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2003 Golden Award:' Premio de Popularidad, en películas. (The Romantic President) *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio de Popularidad *'2002 KBS Acting Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Winter Sonata *'2002 Best Dresser Awards:' Mejor Vestida, (categoría TV) *'2002 38th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Mayor Popularidad (TV Part) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Special Production (Beautiful days) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Premio a los Top 10 más populares elegidos por los internautas. *'2000 MBC Acting Awards:' Premio a la Excepcional Actuación Femenina (Mr. Duke) *'1999 Video Music Awards:' Premio Dorado Por Video (MV "For Your Soul") *'1998 34th BaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1998 21st Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Principiante (The Hole) *'1995' Korean Isabelle Adjani Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine), Universidad Pusan (Danza) *'Religión:' Católica *'Hobbie:' Ir de compras, Criticas de películas *Choi Ji Woo creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de C, JW Company en 2009 *Es una de las actrices más aclamadas y admiradas por el público siendo conocida como la princesa del drama coreano (hallyu) , es una de las pocas artistas coreanas que se han dado a conocer internacionalmente debido al increíble éxito que obtuvieron los dramas Stairway to heaven y Winter Sonata, novelas que obtuvieron un alto rating tanto nacional como internacional y dada la aceptación que han tenido los dramas coreanos se puede comprobar este éxito revisando páginas como YouTube que todos los días tienen comentarios de alguien que está empezando a ver una de estas dos novelas de las cuales ella es protagonista. *Durante la novela First Love , fue novia de Bae Yong Jun. *Tuvo una relación sentimental durante cinco años con el actor Song Seung Heon (Autumn Tale), todo indica que su rompimiento se debió a un engaño por parte del actor. *Cabe mencionar que Kwon Sang Woo es el mejor amigo de Song Seung Heon en la vida real. *En febrero 14 de 2009, se supo que sostenía una relación desde hacia dos años con el actor Lee Jin Wook (con quien actuó en el drama Air City) seis años menor que ella, todo debido a unas fotografías tomadas saliendo del departamente de la actriz. La compañía representante de Ji Woo dijo que la actriz era capaz de manejar sus asuntos y que ellos no se meterían. Su relación terminó a mediados del 2011 y quedaron con una relación de Noona-Dongseong *Es Embajadora de Turismo de Busan *Tiene una buena amistad con los actores Lee Byung Hun, Ahn Jae Wook y Kim Tae Hee Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (empas) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Español *Página de Fans en Español Galería main_img_011.png main_img_03.png main_img_07.png 9531 128065733258 40071343258 2330964 6457957 n.jpg 55066189-choi ji woo11.jpg 56.jpg Choi Ji Woo.jpg 20110630152030618.jpg 2271_l_1303389102.jpg is_1312621682_-1927569221_0.jpg Vídeos thumb|right|290px thumb|left|290px Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:escolares romanticas Categoría:escolar Categoría:escolar